V: Forever And Always, I Will Love You :V:
by SilverTiger1000
Summary: There's a new girl in the Akatsuki group. What are the secretes about her? Itachi wonders. Then the truth is revealed. Is she a vampire?


_| : | : | : | : | : | : Deidara's Pov : | : | : | : | : | : | :_

_I was never a religious man. Why bother? Death comes, and then what? Utopia? Heaven? Right. _

_Here's Hidan blabbering on and on again about his god. If he's so religious, then why does he say all those cuss words? Un._

[narrator]

The Akatsuki are gathering in a circle sitting on the big logs outside.

It was time to do their Saturday talk ( something Hidan had made up. 

Surprisingly everyone else except for Deidara agreed on it )

It was another one of his rituals that relieved the soul.

Every one would release the stress and tell all that happened to them

the last two weeks and why they felt that way in front of the fire.

Hidan gathered sticks while everyone sat.

Then he was headed toward Deidara.

'Please don't sit by me. I hate you Hidan.' _were the words that I wanted to say so badly to his face while he sat next to me.I give off a disturbing breath to let him know that I didn't like his actions. I hate talking about my feelings to other people. I hate it so much that I…_

" **Why the f-k are you in such a bad mood Deidara?" **_Hidan's words agitated me more as he looked at me with his vicious eyes.__I just cross my arms and look away from him as though I didn't give off a disturbed breath when he sat next to me. _**"You want to go first then. Ok-"**_ he slaps my back _**" Go ahead Deidara we're all ears." **_Growling and scowling at him I raise my chin._

" **I pass. I don't really want to talk today, un." **_I try not to sound mean so that the others don't know what I'm up to. I'm going to kill Hidan tonight. Yes, that's it.I'll slip one of my pieces of art into his drink and then it'll rip his insides out very slowly, and by morning. Dead, un. He'll go to H-…_

" **He doesn't have to talk if he doesn't want to Hidan."**_ Konan had saved my life, but the new girl sitting next to Itachi gave me an evil look. What's her name….the Newbie. Did she know what I was planning tonight? Nonsense. I'll get away with this, and no new girl is going to stop me in the process, un._

[narrator]

Her red lips gave off a spark of meanness as she smiled evilly at Deidara. 

Her red and black dress swaying in the cold night breeze as she sat. 

Her gaze unbeatable against the flame of the fire. Starring only at Deidara,

and Itachi started to wonder what was going on with them.

_| : | : | : | : | : | : Itachi's Pov: | : | : | : | : | : | :_

_If I didn't know better, I'd say that Kyuu Ketsuki is planning something evil to do to Deidara. She has been giving him very mean looks as though she hated him.I see Deidara almost cursing under his breath as she starred. Why is he so angry at Hidan today? What is that vicious look in Kyuu's eyes? If this continues onto tomorrow I'm going to have to force an answer out of the both of them. Or maybe it's just a misunderstanding. Usually Deidara is the one who wants to cook marshmallows above the fire and his actions today are very suspicious. I find their stares very intimidating._

_| : | : | : | : | : | : Deidara's Pov : | : | : | : | : | : | :_

_I know that she is onto me. I know it. I can sense her sneaking into my thoughts at every thought I take. Please look away. Please leave my thoughts alone and don't tell anybody, but she keeps starring and it is about making me fall off the edge of the log, un! I'm going to teach her a lesson to keep me on my toes. I straighten my posture to talk,_

" **Why do you have to stare at me like that, un? I don't want to talk, is that a problem to you, un?!" **_I said almost yelling to get Itachi's eyes off me and to her now. *un un* she doesn't know how to answer. I laugh at this._

"**I'm just wondering…" **_Oh no! is she going to say my secret out loud to everyone? _**" Why your so mad at Hidan today." **_I give off a sigh of relief and answer something that would get Itachi's thoughts going._

" **I'm just a little bummed out today and I don't want to talk about how depressed I've been lately. I'm mad at Hidan for making me do it, that's all…un…" **_I let myself give a sighed breath off my lips. This action of art was for Itachi. Ha, he seems to be starring at Hidan now. Go ahead Itachi think all you want you'll never guess what I'm going to do to him tonight, un._

[narrator]

Deidara, without realizing how idiotic the thought is to kill Hidan was because he was immortal, 

starred out into space trying to ignore the world new girl Kyuu could in fact read his mind. 

She thought it was funny making him mad and that he thought that Hidan could die.

Deidara began to sob while Hidan still had the spirit of continuing the ritual.

_| : | : | : | : | : | : Konan's Pov: | : | : | : | : | : | :_

_I don't know what everyone's problem is. Seems like Kyuu Ketsuki wants to fight Deidara, and some time and again I see him fidgeting irrelatively on the log. The last words that Deidara had said seemed to quiet everyone down a little. Even Itachi stares at them in confusion. All I wanted today was to talk about my plans. I'm such an idiot to keep the next mission on hold until our Saturday gatherings._

" **Everyone settle down. I've got some important news on my hands," **_I waited patiently until all was quiet and everyone was starring at me standing up. _**" We've decided that with Sasuke following us, we would have to locate him immediately. We need to split up into teams. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Itachi will go East. Sasori, Deidara, and Kyuu will go North. And-"**

"**H-- no! I'm not going with that brat. No way, un." **_Deidara didn't seem to want to cooperate with the announcement I was making. Can't he just listen to me?_

" **What's the matter? Don't like me either Deidara?" **_Kyuu smirked and pouted at him like the cheese ball that she is. I hate Pein for not telling me her secret power. I'd say she's a vampire because her name- Kyuu Ketsuki together it is Kyuuketsuki- which is Japanese for vampire, but I could be wrong._

" **Who would? I think we should keep her behind, un." **_He swung his hair and crossed his arms again like he was better than her. What a show off he could be._

" **We can't do that," **_I say trying to break up the mess, _**" Sasuke will eventually capture her if she stays."**

" **Why not? It's a hell a lot better if she stays, un." **_I'm sure everyone agreed on this, but I was trying to set things straight with him of all people. I hope I don't end up fighting with him either. Even though I never loose my temper, I find Deidara a little annoying. I decide just to continue on with the groups-_

"**- Pein, Kisame, and I will go West. We will start in the morning." **_I added at the end. I'm sure the only one who was listening to me was Kakuzu, which seemed very quiet while starring into the fire. Even Sasori wasn't paying attention to me. Him and Pein just starred at the fight saying nothing. That's what I get for waiting until the Saturday discussion -_-_

[narrator]

All of them were quiet now. The night sky starring down on them with the only sound but crickets following the breeze.

Kyuu started to shiver and Deidara jumped when he heard a howl of a wolf. It was a full moon tonight. 

The brightest that there's ever been. Everyone stands up and decides that it's time to go to bed now. 

But Deidara didn't think so and he stayed starring at the deceased fire burning out. 

The stream of water flowing in the nearby river soothed him as he thought with just himself.

_| : | : | : | : | : | : Deidara's Pov : | : | : | : | : | : | :_

_I wouldn't be able to get to Hidan tonight, sadly. I would rather have Hidan in my group so that I could at least kill him during the night. No, it would be too suspicious. I know already that Itachi is on my trail. I've got to wait a couple more days before I snap out my plan. I'll trick her. Yeah I'll think nice thoughts whenever I'm around her. That'll be tricky. I've got to keep my thoughts clean, even after I kill him. *Un!* It's so frustrating!_

[narrator]

Deidara stands up and finally goes back inside the Akatsuki hide out. 

As he laid his head on his pillow he felt guilty about what had happened today, 

and now he thinks everything he thought was nonsense. 

Of course that doesn't stop him of thinking of murdering Hidan, or lets say- Kyuu Ketsuki. 

If he did kill her too, everyone would instantly know who it was who killed her.

Deidara.

He was the one who was in a deep sleep that night. 

Only dreaming of the words of a curtain poem that he thought was artistic.

_Hidan, tonight, did his meditation before he went to sleep. Humming an old tune that was out of the Bible and then feel asleep. His thoughts are always of bible scriptures as he cusses when someone interrupts them._

_No one really knew how serious this situation really was, but Itachi knew. Oh, yes, he knew the other side of Deidara. But what about Kyuu? Know one, not even Itachi had any clue what Kyuu's powers were. He figured that Pein already knew everything there was to know about her. He wanted so badly to know. Sweating while he slept he only dreamed of being at Kyuu's side._

_-x- Itachi's Dream -x-_

_I was laying down by a tree reading my romance novel Starlight, a story about a never ending love. But was it true love? Did the man really love the women, or was he just playing around? Surly I can tell that he was lying when he said _'I'll love you for ever my darling, your kiss is like buttercups dancing on my lips…'_ Earlier in the book he was talking on the phone with someone. Perhaps another women._

_I feel a hand touching mine and I look over. Her black hair whipping in the wind, her long beautiful dress fitting her perfect body. Her soft skin and the lips so pure with a thick coat of red. She leaned against me and my heart gave a thug. I whispered something in her ear. A poem…_

'_When I'm with you,_

_Eternity is a step away,_

_My love continues to grow,_

_With each passing day._

_This treasure of love,_

_I cherish within my soul,_

_How much I love you…_

_You'll never really know._

_You bring joy to my heart,_

_I've never felt before,_

_With each touch of your hand,_

_I love you more and more._

_Whenever we say goodbye,_

_Whenever we part,_

_Know that I hold you dearly,_

_Deep inside my heart._

_So these seven words,_

_I pray you hold true,_

"**Forever And Always,**

**I Will Love You."**

_Kyuu smiled at me and as soon as I knew it I was on one knee. I said the words that I've always wanted to say to her whenever she'd joined the Akatsuki. _**" Will you marry me?" **_Oh my sweet delight. Soon you will reach to me and kiss me with your perfect red lips…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::end:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
